Tears of Flame
by Tiger demon of light
Summary: Continued from Song Of Hope. Flame has passed away, so we're making a kind chain Fanfiction to say a few words in her and Kiara's honor. (More info on Song of Hope's story)


**This is continued from Song Of Hope's story Tears of Flame. In case you haven't heard this already Flame has passed away. Song Of Hope made this story in memory of her and she hopes that we pass it on to say a few things about her. So here is my part**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MFB or this idea.**

* * *

Many people were at the side of a grave crying. There was a black coffin with a closed lid, and a gravestone that said "Kiara Destiny Summers". There was a wooden podium, or which a woman with curly brown hair and hazel eyes stepped up to it. She wore a black dress reaching to her knees with a t-shirt top and black flower patterned netting over it, as well as black tulle underneath to make the bottom flair out a little. On her wrists she wore wrist length black gloves. For her shoes, she wore black ballet flats. Her hair was also down and very unkempt. Her eyes were red as black eye liner and mascara dribbled down her face. She tapped on the microphone to make sure it worked before speaking.

"Hello, I'm Hope Song. Many of you know me, and many of you don't. I don't care about that. What I care about is that a dear, dear friend of mine, and of all of us, died. Her name is Kiara Destiny Summers. I wish the world didn't work in this cruel way, but it does. Death is cold, and uncaring. It does not care whether you are old, young, full of life, void of it, loving, hateful, kind, cold, generous, or selfish. All it cares about is claiming its next victim. This time, it's taken someone we all know and love dearly. I've tried not to shed tears, I've tried not to cry about it, but it's so hard when someone you care about isn't there to support you.

"I've been praying, ever since I heard the news "please, let this be a joke! Please God, please don't take away my friend! Please let her just be seeing if anyone actually cares, like our dear friends Simi and Sami did! I am begging you not to have taken her!" But now that I've seen her body, I know it's the truth. Our friend, in body, is gone. She isn't gone in spirit though. We will always be able to remember the girl who would call Kyoya "Kovu" just to annoy him. I'm sorry I never got to ask her if it had anything to do with the Lion King. We will always long to talk to the girl who had good advice because of all the, pardon my language, shit that life has dealt her. We will never have quite as good of a friend as her.

"You might think that you can't let go of your sadness, because she wouldn't want to be forgotten, but that's a lie. She's get pissed off if we stayed sad because of her. We have to be strong, like she always was. She told me once, a long time ago "I can't help but feel that I'm missing something right here," Hope put her gloved hand over her heart, "and I know it's something I'll never get back. But I've learned not to dwell on it. Instead, I think about the good times, and instead of regretting the times I didn't have, I'm glad for the times I did have." We must take the same approach to this that she took to when her own brother died. We have to let go, not of our memories, but of our pain. When we drop Kiara into this grave and bury her body, we must also bury our sorrow and our regrets along with her. We will, instead of being sad that we didn't get to talk to her as much, or didn't get the deep emotional bond that we wanted, or maybe might not've been on the best terms with her, we will think about the times we did get to talk to her, the times we connected emotionally and understood each others problems, or the times when we weren't fighting with her. Remember the good times, and throw away the bad times, and the pain. That's all I have to say. Who's up next?"

Another woman around the age of Hope stood up and stepped onto the podium. She had a dark skin tone, navy blue waist length hair and deep blue eyes. She also wore a black knee length dress with long sleeves that fit loosely over her arms and black two inch heels.

"Hello, my name is Ayami Gin Scarlett. I knew Kiara only for a few years, but I knew her like a sister. We didn't always get along with each other, but no mater how much we bickered, we had an unbreakable respect for each other that continues to live now."

Gin stopped to wipe her eyes on one of her sleeves and continued. "This may be a time of grief, but I believe in some way, we should be happy for her. She has moved on to another stage in her everlasting life and she wishes to make our's as enjoyable as she can. Even if you can't see her, she will be watching over you in spirit, helping you make the right choices, and if you listen ever-so-closely, you can her her whispering in your ear and letting you know she is still there. I can hear her, can you?

Gin stepped down from the podium, trying her best not to have an emotional breakdown. She sat down leaving the podium ready for the next person.


End file.
